Relève - toi
by gagayel
Summary: Zi Tao est loin d'avoir une vie facile, toutefois une once d'espoir brille encore au fin fond de son coeur, sera - t - elle assez forte pour lui permettre de concrétiser son rêve ? (résumé quelque peu "bateau" j'espère toutefois qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la fiction qui l'accompagne)
1. Prologue

_Bonjour tout le monde. J'ai récemment décidé de poster ma nouvelle fiction ici. Je commence tout d'abord par poster cette petite parenthèse pour vous prévenir qu'il risque d'y avoir des scènes violentes et explicites c'est pourquoi le rating maximum est appliqué. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira et que vous n'hésiterez pas à me faire part de vos critiques à travers des reviews. Bonne lecture ! _

Prologue

Zi Tao c'est le nom de ce jeune homme adossé contre un réverbère éteint, un après – midi de Mai baigné par le soleil faisant doucement son retour. Tao était âgé de 19 ans, malgré son jeune âge sa vie n'était pas comme celle des autres, seul il devait affronter son destin, seul il devait subvenir à ses besoins comme il le pouvait, sans diplôme et sans autre moyen que de s'abandonner quelques heures auprès d'inconnus pour de maudites sommes d'argents.


	2. Une rencontre

_**« Viens par là ma belle, rigola David en l'attrapant par le bras.**_

_**Je suis un homme, grommela Zi Tao. »**_

Tao se plaignit encore un peu, mais se laissa tout de même emmener. Il monta à ses côtés en voiture sans rechigner, passif il s'adossa à la portière, connaissant parfaitement l'endroit où ce brave David, père de deux enfants, marié à une femme aimante l'emmenait. Il se contraignait à l'infidélité, ne parvenant pas à avouer à ses proches son homosexualité. Il était alors venu dans ce quartier réputé comme étant celui des gays et des gigolos. Peu sûr de lui, il avait abordé Zi Tao, tremblant de honte de devoir avoir recours à un gars payé pour donner son corps à celui qui pourrait aligner les billets.

Leur première fois ensemble avait été timide, Tao en avait été soulagé parfois ça pouvait être bien pire, David lui avait tenu à rester dans le basique. Ensemble ils discutaient beaucoup, enfin David parlait beaucoup, il en avait besoin. Personne de son entourage ne connaissant son attirance pour les hommes. Ils partageaient donc leurs heures de rencontres hebdomadaires entre rapports sexuels et conversation sur l'oreiller.

Zi Tao était une vraie petite vedette dans son quartier. Il n'avait rien fait pour cela, c'était venu naturellement, il en avait toujours été ainsi. Son corps élancé, svelte, son torse finement musclé, son look travaillé, mais c'est surtout son regard profond et insondable qui attirait la clientèle.

Après 1 heure en compagnie de David, celui – ci ramena le jeune homme dans « son » quartier. En fait, il n'avait pas d'autres clients, il allait donc rentrer chez lui, refusant une fois encore que David le raccompagne jusqu'à son domicile. Le fait que tous ceux qui couchaient avec lui ne savaient pas où il habitait le rassurait drôlement, sont appartement lui semblait ainsi moins souillé.

Un vrombissement le tira de ses pensées, David redémarra. Tao le regarda s'éloigner un instant avant de se détourner et prendre la rue inverse pour rentrer chez lui. A peine avait - il - fait quelques pas qu'on le héla « _**Huang Zi Tao **_».

Le susnommé souffla d'ennui, le temps même d'une demie seconde il pensa continuer son chemin – peut-être aurait-il mieux fait – toutefois il n'avait pas les moyens de refuser un potentiel client c'est pourquoi il se retourna en se recomposant un air séduisant pour faire face à un homme élégamment vêtu qui s'avançait avec confiance vers lui. Certains des gigolos présents tentaient de l'interpeller pour qu'il s'intéresse à eux, c'est vrai qu'il semblait avoir les moyens mais son expression ne présageait rien de bon. Tao relativisa, au moins il pourrait augmenter son prix. Arrivé à sa hauteur les deux hommes se toisèrent un moment, tous deux d'approximativement de même taille, l'homme faisant face à Tao avait un charisme indéniable.

_**« Oui ? Céda Tao las de ce petit jeu digne de « celui qui pisse le plus loin a gagné ».**_

_**T'es libre ? Répondit l'autre sans autre forme de procès.**_

_**Et vous êtes ? **_

_**Choi Siwon, t'en sauras plus après, viens avec moi. »**_

Tao était sidéré, cet homme qui semblait avoir une bonne situation état mal poli comme un chien. Il n'aimait pas ces personnes qui pensaient avoir tous les droits sous prétexte qu'ils avaient de l'argent. Il se permettait même le tutoiement, il vendait son corps c'était un fait mais il restait un être humain avec des valeurs.

Après un court trajet en voiture de luxe, Tao était loin d'être impressionné certains de ses clients en possédaient puis lui – même n'était pas le genre d'homme a s'intéresser aux voitures, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un moyen de locomotion comme un autre. Ils arrivèrent dans un hôtel bien côté, la chambre était déjà réservé, une chambre luxueuse de simplicité. Retirant sa veste Tao s'assit sur le lit tandis que le prénommé Siwon se rendit dans la salle de bain. Tao était ennuyé, cet homme l'emmenait ici et l'abandonnait de la même façon sans formalité, il allait toquer à la porte de la salle d'eau lorsque Siwon en sortit uniquement vêtu de son pantalon. Quelques pas seulement séparait les deux hommes, le plus jeune des deux ne put s'empêcher de regarder le corps de l'autre, Dieu qu'il était bien fait. _**« T'attends quoi que je te déshabille - moi – même ? »**_

Cette dureté dans ses propos, tentait Tao qui voulait jouer avec le feu, il lui lança un regard de défi mais il se frotta a un mur car Siwon le toisa sans bouger. Il entreprit alors d'enlever pull et t-shirt tout en fixant l'homme face à lui, toujours avec un air de défi, Tao avait une soudaine envie de jouer. Siwon excité et fatigué par l'extrême lenteur du gigolo le poussa sans retenu sur le lit, tirant avec avidité sur le jeans de Tao.

_**« Tu veux quoi ? Tu veux que je sois comment ? Demanda Tao dans un souffle se souvenant de son statu de gigolo. **_

_**Donne - moi tout ce que tu as, lui répondit une voix gutturale. »**_

Une lutte acharnée s'engagea entre les deux hommes, ça se jouait à qui serait le dominant, à celui qui ferait le plus gémir l'autre. Ils atteignirent ainsi la jouissance, tous deux essoufflés, en sueur Siwon se retira rapidement pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau. Une fois que Tao entendit l'eau couler il s'écroula à nouveau sur le lit, se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer, une telle passion l'avait envahie, il avait eu envie de lui donner tant de plaisir tout en lui faisant mal, Tao ne comprenait pas. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit l'eau se couper. Il se dépêcha comme il put d'enfiler ses vêtements, grimaçant de douleur, il y était allé fort le salaud ! _**« Maintenant on peut parler », **_annonça Siwon en revenant dans la chambre.


End file.
